Chirox and Mutran's Hall of Disaster
by Jumpshot25
Summary: Welcome to Chirox and Mutran's Hall of Disaster- er, catastraphe? No, um... Destruction? No... A-HA! Expirements. "Mutran, we are here to save you!"


I was wrestling for weeks with how I should make my debut to Bionicle, and this popped out. Yep. It's weird.

Pairings: Slight one-sided Mutran/Gorast. None past this chapter. Possibly.

This is Chirox talking.

_This is Mutran talking._

This is Icarax talking.

Chirox and Mutran's Hall of Disaster! 

Okay, it's Chirox here! Mutran and I decided to make this thing so that all you Matoran out there appreciate us a little more, not ALWAYS focusing on Teridax (who's obsessed with power), Icarax (egomaniac), Vamprah (utterly anti-social) or Gorast (do I even have to explain this one?) and not ignoring my greatness- uh, I mean Mutran and I.

_Why do you get to do all the talking?_

Because rock crushes scissors. Now shut up!

Time for the first entry.

Experiment numero uno!

_That is completely and utterly idiotic, Chirox._

You said I could talk! Now, anyway, we were in our lab, being bored, when Icarax came in and plopped in a broken Maxilos robot, an Exo-Toa, and a pile of other STUFF, and said to make something useful. I saluted, before being slapped for 'mocking his authority'.

So Mutran and I got to work, and in the end, it was a masterpiece. It had four arms, two with swords, one with a cyclone spear and one with an avalanche spear. It had extra thick armor, which would've cut down on its' speed, if we hadn't attached jetpacks to its back and feet.

It had a Mask of Telekinesis, and two Nyrah Ghost blasters attached to its' shoulders, and a rocket launcher on each of its' four arms. When it came time to name it, Mutran convinced me (read: forced) to name it Cyclonus. OW!

_That's what you get for making them think I'm a bad guy._

But you ARE- AWWW SH** THAT HURTS!

_If you don't stop whining I'll talk FOR you._

Okay, meanie… Anyway, we gave it life, acting like true evil scientists, (i.e. blasting it with our lightning powers and then cackling madly while it stood up. Although, near the end I had a coughing fit that ruined the mood) and Cyclonus stood up.

"You are Cyclonus," I said. "And you are our minion!"

Cyclonus took a look at me. "You're inadequate to be my master or leader; you lack the strength to control me, and the smarts to do anything meaningful."

"Are you saying I'm DUMB?"

"Yes. And, due to the intelligence Mutran installed into me, I also think you're ugly, you suck at making Rahi, and I have a strange attraction to G-"

_Don't tell them THAT!_

Why?

_Because they don't need to know about my personal life!_

Whatever. People, he said, "Yes. And, due to the intelligence Mutran installed into me, I also think you're ugly, you suck at making Rahi, and I have a strange attraction to Gorast."

AAAAUUUUUGGGHH! My ARM! WHY DID YOU JUST F***ING BLAST MY ARM! AAAGGGHH, IT'S FALLING OFF!

Anyway people, Mutran didn't want you to hear it because he programmed Cyclonus with HIS emotion toward everything. Now, back to the story.

While Mutran laughed his head off-

_It WAS pretty funny. Heh, I even got a video of it._

-I nearly blew my top. I drew my hooked blades and attacked Cyclonus. That was DEFINITLY not the smartest thing I'd ever done. Cyclonus blasted me with a rocket, a cyclone, fired Earth at me, fired his Ghost Blasters, and activated his mask and slammed the nearest thing- my prized Brotherhood of Makuta Kolhii Tournament 1,369th annual 1st place trophy- and slung it at me.

It all ended with me on the ground, writhing in pain. Mutran ran towards Cyclonus and fired a blast of Shadow, and then teleported behind him and struck with his spear. His attack, being more thought out than mine, caused a dent in his back armor.

Cyclonus easily elbowed Mutran, sending him flying. I stood up and fired blasts of Shadow and Fire at Cyclonus, slowly working my way toward him. Before I could get to him, however, Cyclonus simply fired a blast of air, which completely blew me away.

Mutran lunged at Cyclonus firing a blast of Shadow before dropping to the ground to avoid the wad of Earth that had been fired at him. Mutran rolled to the left and created a Shadow Hand, and willed it to wrap around Cyclonus.

Cyclonus activated his mask again and slammed Mutran's own fist into himself for awhile. It was pretty funny. I stood up and, being the manly man I am, I ran away screaming like a little girl. "AAAAHHHHH! ICARAX, HELP!"

I ran into the hallway and promptly crashed into the very person I'd been yelling for. "Icarax! You gotta help! Mutran and I made an awesome monster that we named Cyclonus, and then it turned on and told me I was dumb, and said some disturbing stuff about Mutran and-"

"CHIROX!" boomed Icarax. "Take a breath for Mata Nui's sake! Now, what I'm hearing is, that you made a creature that is stronger than you and Mutran COMBINED out of the TRASH I gave you?" I nodded.

"Chirox?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to save your butt, and then I'm going to beat you and Mutran to a pulp."

"Yay! Well, for the first part, anyway."

Icarax followed me the lab, and, well… apparently I had overestimated Mutran's strength. Drastically. The lab was, for lack of a better word, TRASHED. Our work tables were overturned, our chemicals were spilled on the floor, and there was a brown… THING trying to climb up the wall.

And in the corner was Mutran, being stabbed, punched, kicked, smashed, blasted, slashed, and cursed out. Mutran's arm was lying on the other side of the room, his mask was twisted around, and his leg was bent the wrong way.

"Mutran, we are here to save you!" I said as I struck a heroic pose. Well, at least I HOPED it was heroic. You see, being a Makuta, I haven't exactly had much experience, being, well, heroic. How those Toa did it was beyond me.

Cyclonus slowly turned his head towards me. I leapt behind Icarax and cowered. "You're up, slugger."

"What? Slugger?"

"It's a game Mutran and I are making it's called base-"

"Whatever."

Icarax charged at Cyclonus and-

You will not discuss this.

What? Icarax! What are you doing in our lab!

I need a tune up, plus I didn't want you revealing our super-secret-awesome-attacks.

_You mean like Turahk's 'Super flame blast of death and destruction'?_

Yeah.

GUYS! I am TRYING to tell a story here!

_Fine._

Whatever.

So, since the fight took up all of the time it took us to finish our conversation, I'll just start at the end of that.

Icarax held Cyclonus up by his ankle and fired a blast of shadow through our young creation's heart-light, effectively killing him. "*Sniff*… poor Cyclonus…"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Chirox, Mutran, are you CRYING?"

"Of course we are Icarax! He may've tried to maim us, torture us, kill us, and then mutilate us beyond recognition, but he was our BEST CREATION Icarax. Show some respect. He almost beat you-"

"That banana peel gun you keep in here didn't help! I slipped on its' ammunition, like, 69 times!"

"-and he deserves a proper burial."

"Fine." Icarax grunted. Blasted a hole in the ground and dropped Cyclonus' lifeless body into it. Icarax then summoned some dirt and dropped it over him. The Makuta of Karzahnni quickly made a stone tablet dropped it at the head of the grave.

"Done." He said, and teleported away. Mutran quickly regenerated some lost parts and began cleaning up the lab. I joined him, but not before catching what the headstone read:

Here lies He Who Shall Not Be Named. Please spit on this grave

He Who Shall Not Be Named, Born 10:36 A.M. Died 10:58 A.M.

X x X

And it's done! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. Anyway, now I have to ask you to press that purplish-blue button down there.


End file.
